


Attune

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 28 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, the Warrior of Light's father help her with a traditional Eorzian childhood milestone.





	Attune

“Are you excited, Petal?” Her dad’s voice rumbled through her as she clung to his head. Hemlock was riding on her father’s shoulders, the tall Hrothgar easily making his way through the crowded Limsa streets.   
“Yes!” Hemlock cheered excitedly. “I’m a big girl now, I can use the Aetherife on my own.”   
“Ae-ther- _ ryte _ .” He corrected with a chuckle. “And yes, five is just the right age to learn to use the home point.”   
Hemlock sounded the word out carefully around her missing tooth.   
“Ae-ther-ryte.” She nodded decisively. “So I’ll be able to come home from anywhere?”   
“Yes-well mostly.” He corrects himself. “There are places that block the Aether flow, but you needn’t worry about those.”   
“‘Kay” Hemlock was almost vibrating in excitement when they made it to the Plaza.   
  
She clung to her dad’s hand after he swung her down and they approached the gleaming crystal. The closer she got the more it seemed like the world was humming, a deep sound that almost shook her bones.   
  


“Now.” Clarus said as he crouched down beside her. “This is very simple to do. First you think of Limsa, everything you feel and know about it and bundle it all up in your mind.”   
  
Hemlock furrowed her brows, frowning in concentration. She thought about the city, every stone and story, every twist and turn the streets took, all of it surrounded by the water she loathed.    
  
“Okay?” She said looking up at her dad.   
  
“Got it?” At her nod he continued. “Now place your hand on the crystal and tell it firmly that this is  _ home _ .”   
  
Hemlock frowned at him but did what he said, telling it  _ homehomehome _ .   
  


She sucked in a shocked breath as the crystal resonated, her bones-no, her soul vibrating like a great soundless bell had been struck inside it. It went on and on and on.   
  
She finally looked back at her dad when the world came back.   
“Congratulations on attuning to your first Aetheryit.” He laughed at her dazed expression.   
“It’s not as overwhelming the next time.”   
“Next time?!”

“Well, we have the shards to do.” He told her with a smile. “Just you and me for the whole day as we wander the city.”   
She beamed.


End file.
